Many mobile devices are configured to utilize Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that enable the mobile devices to access services provided by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In particular, each UICC includes at least a microprocessor and a read-only memory (ROM), where the ROM is configured to store an MNO profile that a mobile device can utilize to register and interact with an MNO. Typically, a UICC takes the form of a small removable card (commonly referred to as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card) that is configured to be inserted into a UICC-receiving bay included in a mobile device. In more recent implementations, however, UICCs are being embedded directly into system boards of mobile devices. These embedded UICCs (eUICCs) can provide advantages over traditional SIM cards, e.g., an eUICC can store a number of MNO profiles—referred to herein as electronic Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs)—and can eliminate the need to include UICC-receiving bays in mobile devices. Moreover, eSIMs can be remotely provisioned to mobile devices, which can substantially increase flexibility when users travel to different countries, migrate their phone numbers to different MNOs, and the like.
Presently, a common approach for provisioning eSIMs to mobile devices is MNO-centric, and first involves an MNO identifying a target mobile device to which an eSIM is to be provisioned. Next, the MNO issues a provisioning request to a provisioning server that manages eSIMs, where, in turn, the provisioning server issues a command, e.g., via a secure short message service (SMS) bearer, to the target mobile device. The command causes an eUICC within the target mobile device to initiate establishment of an over-the-air (OTA) secure channel, e.g., using existing GlobalPlatform® secure channel protocols. When the OTA secure channel is established between the provisioning server and the eUICC of the target mobile device, the provisioning server can remotely provision an appropriate eSIM to the eUICC included in the target mobile device using the OTA secure channel.
Notably, the foregoing MNO-centric provisioning technique can have a number of drawbacks. One drawback, for example, is that MNOs may not be privy to appropriate times at which to initiate and carry out an eSIM provisioning process. For example, certain services may require a customer sign-up process to be completed, and the MNO may not be aware that an eSIM provisioning process should take place to enable the customer to access the services. Another drawback is that even when a customer has agreed to subscribe to a particular feature (e.g., via a customer service phone call), the customer may be required to provide, to the MNO, detailed information associated with his or her mobile device (e.g., an identification (ID) of the mobile device, an ID of the eUICC, etc.) so that the customer's mobile device can be properly targeted for eSIM provisioning. This additional requirement can be burdensome to the customer and create confusion, which degrades the customer's overall user experience. Moreover, handling customer service phone calls and managing device information can be cumbersome for the MNO.